Unintended Consequences
by cloudlake
Summary: Kili gets himself in trouble after a night of drinking and meeting an important messenger... (Kili OC, romance fluff) (Hobbit book spoiler - This story is a protest to the fact that dear Mr. Tolkien kills off my favorite dwarves in the book the Hobbit. It's bothered me for YEARS.) Rated T for drinking and VERY mild suggestive themes that are assumed in the story.
1. Chapter 1

While Mr. Tolkien may be the author of the Hobbit and Lord of the Rings trilogy, I am is sure of one thing. The spirit of Durin the Deathless would not stop pestering this poor bard until she'd written down what he told her. Durin, along with many of Tolkien's readers, could not abide how Thorin, Fili and Kili were simply killed off to make room for Dain II Ironfoot's line in the story. The Direct Line of Durin simply must not end. Thus Durin was awoken from his death slumber and traveled through the ages to correct this grave mistake. Thorin, Fili and Kili in fact survived and this is their story after the battle of the Five Armies.

* * *

She silently glides into the crowded dwarven tavern underground, and keeps her hood up to cover the stark red of her hair and her pale gently freckled complexion. As she looks around and sees only dwarves, she's able to verify it's safe here and breathes a sigh of relief. It's warm in here and it feels good to pull her hood off.

The barkeep is keeping the ale flowing and she and he must be the only sober ones in the place. Durin's Day always brings out the most celebratory mood in this people.

There's a lively game of cards over in the corner. After being on the run, it seems forever and a day since she could let her guard down and have a bit of fun. So she grabs a pint, and heads over to see which game they're playing. Ah, Staunch - she's only seen this one played. The round ends and an unexpectedly young dark haired, tan skinned dwarf with only stubble for a beard turns to get up to refill his drink. The a big pile of gold at his spot says he plays particularly well.

"Pardon, Miss," he excuses himself as he tries to push past her.

"I'll buy you a pint, if I can sit beside you to learn the game," she offers and pushes - because she's not letting him get by until she can get an answer.

He looks her up and down and it's obvious he's quite drunk because of the ridiculous lopsided smile on his face and his slow reaction. He nods agreement good naturedly and returns to his seat. She's relieved he didn't decline. dwarves do not always welcome outsiders.

When she returns with his drink and a few extras, he pats the bench beside him, "I'm Kili by the way - at yer service. So, it's rather like human poker...Have ye played that? Good!" he laughs heartily. It seems like he was going to keep on with the thought, it it escaped him. "I'm Sayla, at your service," she finishes the thought readily enough, It's a lot more complicated, isn't it?"

...

As the night turns into morning, she's caught on readily enough. She and Kili are the last at the table playing. Everyone else went home or passed out. He's had uncanny good luck, despite her hopes that the drinks she offered him would give her a small edge. She thinks to herself that his luck has to break sometime. He breaks her thoughts with a challenge in slurred words, "Sssso, ye seem pretty enough. But that pretty arooound yer neck. That caught my eye the instant I ssssaw ye."

Her hand protectively goes to her chest to cover her gold heart shaped ring with ornate etchings. "Sorry, it's not something I can gamble." She gets up to leave and thank him for teaching her the game.

"Aww, do na' gooo yet. I jusssst want a lookssssee that'ssss all." He looks genuinely sad that she'd just leave. She wonders if it was rude of her, when instinct took over with the question of her jewelry.

"Just a look, then I should go." She cautiously concedes and walks over to him. Her hands cover the piece as she pulls it out of place and into the open. Her hand remains to cover where the piece left her chest.

"Ssssuch a delicate nattttural beauty to it," He admires it in her hand. "May I sssee it more clossssely?"

Her hand comes closer to his face, as he gets out a monocle magnifier. He seems to sober for a moment as he looks eagerly and intently, "Gold in a heart shape, yes. But na a smithing technique I know. Who made this, Sayla? And what are these markings, runes?" His hand wraps around it.

"I...I did. They're fire runes and very powerful," she states nervously as she tries to step away from his grip on the piece. But his grip is strong and she can't pull away with out lifting her hand from her chest. So she stays put.

"It's na a pendant is it? How does it attach?"

"No. It's not at pendant. It's a ring. Now please let go."

"I want to sssssee it." His grip crushes hers and she releases the piece. There's almost a lustful look in his eyes as the drunken speech returns.

She can't risk making a scene, even with so few around. So very grudgingly, she waits while he finishes inspecting it. "I need it back now, please."

"But it looks like it would fit me."

"No, please don't! You don't understand. There's a heavy price with that ring!"

"I'll pay it. How much do ye want for it."

"No it's not like that!" She continues with gritted teeth and a quiet snarl, "Now stop it and give it back."

His obsession with the ring doesn't waver. It's as if he simply doesn't hear her, "I'm sure it fits."

In a panic, with both hands, she grabs for the ring - but too late. She snaps into a trance, as the ring clamps down on his finger. Now, it's not removable and the heart indent pricks the top of his finger down to the bone. "Gah! What did it just do to me?" his look of concern asks the unspoken question of what's next.

"Are you willing to accept this ring and all that it represents," she says so softly it's barely audible. Her gaze is a bit sad but mostly blank in the trance.

He starts to panic and try to get it off, "Yes, yes. anything to get this off my finger."

"It can't be removed now that you accepted," a tear rolls down her cheek despite the trance. The ring lets up a bit though.

"Accepted what?" he demands.

She snaps out of the trance and she whispers with more tears, "Marriage."

The confusion and the pain have sobered him up. "No, no. Na so. Did na... I do na know what yer talking about."

She takes is hand, "Whether you meant to or not, 'tis done. Take care, for that's my heart you wear."

"This can't be happening. I must be so drunk I'm imagining this...I need to sleep this off. Good morrow to ye... Miss," Kili mumbles trying to dismiss himself, gets up and walks out of the tavern in a daze.

She silently follows him and thinks, "You think this is a problem now. You have no idea...It could compromise everything!"

...

She paces back and forth as she wonders what to do, while he snores away and sleeps off the alcohol. He has no clue that she followed him. She heaves a big breath in and a sigh out. Then she resigns herself to make the most of this. The ring on is hand shows a small dark patch next to the indent in the heart shape. Her hand brushes over his as she whispers, "We've got to get that fixed before it gets worse. I'll do my best Kili."

* * *

Author's notes:

I wanted the dwarves to have an accent not to unlike what they have in the movies. But I chose to simplify it for my sanity. Their "ye" is like "yeh", not "yee" or "yey". "Na" is like the scottish word "nae" for "not" but more of a halt at the end.


	2. Chapter 2

At what she can only guess is past mid day, she awakes with her arm wrapped tightly around him. Will this be the only time she can hold her husband peacefully? She silently prays to the dwarven gods that it's not. She watches his expressions change in his sleep.

He starts to slowly awaken and stretches, then startles so badly he leaps and falls out of bed. "By the Gods! Woman! What are ye doing here?"

"If you don't remember, I'm Sayla- your wife."

His face goes white and he shakes his head. "No... no wife," he states repeatedly trying to make it the truth.

She breathes in slowly, and despite trying to calm down, her hair alights with blue fire showing her irritation. "Please listen, if you can. I understand it's crazy. It's not how I wanted things either. But it's the way it is."

He looks in horror both at her hair and thinking about what may have happened last night and he can't even remember, "Did we..."

"No we haven't consummated the marriage yet. You sacked out as soon as you hit the bed."

He breathes a sigh of relief, "Well that settles it. We're na really married. We can call it off."

"You don't understand do you. Look at the ring. That black spot on the ring is growing as you reject me. It's a public barometer of our relationship. That's how my people do things. When it fills with black..." she trails off

"What?"

She goes pale as she says, "I die. I meant it last night when I said you have my heart. The ring IS my heart. Now I have to figure out how to earn yours. I just hope we have the time."

"But I'm too young for this. And I'm a prince of Durin!" He tries to remove the ring but can't and storms off in his pajamas out the door and slams it behind him.

She sits there cradling her knees and rocks back and forth trying to find comfort and strength. The tears just won't come to give her relief right now.

A few moments later, there's knock on the door. She doesn't answer, not sure who it is. A gruff older voice announces the voice's owner is coming in.

She looks up worried, yet defiant at the peculiar grey robed old human man. "Ah, I hoped I'd find you here. I'm Gandalf. I've been expecting you. Just...not under these circumstances. So our young Kili got you two into a bind? How can I be of help to you Princess?"

As she confides in Gandalf and explains her side, the tears finally come as she tells him of the growing black spot on the heart ring, "Kili has a limited amount of time to help me make this work. Normally it would be a good long time and the black wouldn't grow this rapidly. But my life cycle is likely near it's end because of the stress of how this started out. If he doesn't make the relationship work soon,...well... Why did he fixate on my heart ring?"

The old man takes her hand in both of his, "There are times when dwarves are instantly attached to valuable rare items - it's almost like a sickness. It happened with his grandfather and the Arken Stone. I know of your people and their bonds. We'll get this worked out. Get up for the day, freshen up as you can, and I'll have some food sent down to you. Then I'll have a talk with our young Kili."

...

Late in the day, she finally feels like venturing out to see if his family is completely against her, and what in the world she might be able to do to improve the situation.

As she walks by the the closed doors of the great hall, she hears an angry animated voice spitting out words, "No my nephew can not be married to this ...this ...this elf."

Gandalf's voice rebuts, "But he is, and she's not an elf. She'd be a powerful ally if you'd give her a chance."

"What Kili said of her, she's just a slip of a girl. No strength to her at all. Na wife material! Our line needs heirs. She can't bear them for him. She's na fit and she's na a dwarf!" The voice tries to quickly dismiss her in Kili's life without even considering her side or knowing who and what she is.

"How do you think her parents will feel about this? They're a powerful family and they won't take kindly to Kili forcing this - accidental or not, drunk or not. Did you know of the alliance she was coming to offer you from the royal family of her people?" Gandalf's sentences each punch through the air in a verbal attack.

The sound of glass shattering against the wall echoes with the growl of the disagreement from the dissenter.

She shakes her head sadly and continues wandering down the hall.

...

Soon she reaches a less ornate section that branches off and she thinks she hears a rhythmic clinking down the right branch. She follows it, even though she has a bad feeling about this. So much for going off to be by her lonesome for a while.

Her hand lights in azure flames to help her find her way in the darkness as the clinking grows louder.

When she discovers the source of the sound, she can't help but start. Kili is tunneling and arguing back and forth with himself about the predicament and how he should deal with it. His work is frenzied with frustration. Hearing the internal conflict is difficult for her, but she can see his side.

"I know ye're there, the light gives ye away. I'm just na fit to be around others right now. I come here to work this tunnel when I need to think."

Sayla quietly responds, "I'm not fit to be around others either." She sits down on the ground and pulls her cloak tighter in the cool dampness.

After a few stokes with his pickax he explains but doesn't turn around."Listen, it's na ye. It's just a little hard to accept. My people don't do things this way at all. Gandalf talked with me and helped me see yer side. But I'm having a hard time reconciling myself to how I feel cheated and forced into this compared with how I ought to accept what's happened."

The flames spread to her hair and shine in her eyes showing her indignation, "You forced? Hardly! How do you think I feel? I tried to warn you, but you were fixated with my the ring that is my heart."

Not missing a swing in the rhythm of his work he responds, "I know. Why couldn't I see anything but that ring? Am I cursed like my grandfather?"

"So I'm a curse? I will rarely get to see daylight again here with you and I'M THE CURSE?"

"That's na what I meant! Don't twist my words!" He turns to scowl as the pickax hits with a sickening squelch and brings an end to his strokes. He sucks in a breath before saying, "Definitely cursed."

She's not sure she wants to ask, but procedes. "Do I want to know what that was?"

"You need to get out now." he commands haltingly as he swings the pickaxe over his shoulder defensively and shoves her back with his other hand. As the hole in wall opens more, high pitched shrieks fill the cavern. "Rock spider nest. Run!"

She turns running down the tunnel, but looking back sees he's not running . He's planning to face those things on his own. Swinging only apickax at the swarm of those plate sized angry spiders. "Blasted dwarves and your stubbornness!" she swears at him. Her scrambled thoughts can't form enough to be grateful for his concern for her, all she feels is fury at his impetuousness. She turns to face them and help her foolish and stubborn, but brave new husband.

A ball of fire grows in her fists as she is mumbling something. He keeps swinging at the spiders as they attack, jump and scatter. It's hard for her to concentrate as she sees him swinging at the fast moving enemies. Scads of the fowl spiders are making their way close to him on every wall. Finally the charge is ready and she yells, "Stay put! It will go around you." and sends the wall of fire hurdling toward the melee. One spider repels down onto his arm and latches on before the wall of fire can engulf the wretched creatures. Kili roars at the spider that bit him. He crushes it's head and throws the body to the ground, as the wave of fire rolls over him. Instinct tells him to run. But her words resound in his head and he wills himself to stay still. An inch of space is left between him and the fire that surrounds him and devours the insect enemies. Surreally, he stares in disbelief at his hand glowing in blue protective magic, then turns around and gives her a questioning look to verify it was her that caused the inferno. She nods and brings her hands down with a woosh, causing the fire to extinguish with out a trace.

With adrenaline slowing its rush inside him, he makes his way down the tunnel toward her on rather wobbly legs. His hand instinctively holds and covers the fiery bite on his other arm. "Thanks," he meekly mumbles as he makes his way past her but stops and leans on the wall. Sweat is streaming down his face and his breathing is labored. "Poisonous buggers. This is na going to be pretty."

She carefully pries his fingers off the wound. The poison is spreading so quickly. "Kili..Lie down. I can help."

"Are ye a healer, too?" he warily lets himself slide down the well.

"Of sorts." She lets the pain of worry fill her and tears well in her eyes.

"I'm na dead yet, woman. Do na' weep over me," his protest is a little slurred.

"Shush. Be still." She puts a hand to his lips and he protests grabbing her hand to move it. She squeezes his hand back then pulls her hand to her eyes to wipe them and brush a crystal from her eye. "See? The tear of my people." She puts it over the bite and it melts into his skin. "It brings healing. It will take a few days to neutralize all the poison. But we'll get it. Rest now."

Shouts and the thud of boots can be heard down the hall. Another young dwarf, this one blond with a braided beard, is the first to appear. He sees Kili on the floor,unconscious. "Little brother!" He looks to her, recognition dawning, "How bad is it?"

The words tumble from her mouth in a blur, "It was close, but he fought off the rock spiders. He got bit by one, but I've started the healing process. It will take time."

The young dwarf scoops his brother up in his arms and trudges down the passage with the others. She just sits there feeling out of place - unsure of what she should do right now. She feels so unwelcome here. Not hearing her footsteps behind him he quips, "Are ye just gonna sit there and mope...Sayla Kili's Wife?" placing emphasis on her name and place in his society. "Or are ye going to help me with him?" Hearing her scrambling to get up is enough for him, and he continues on his way.

...

3 days later in the infirmary.

Kili's eyes slowly flutter open and he notices the sensation of something cool and soothing melting into his arm.

"So, sleeping beauty awakens..." Fili's voice taunts him.

"Shut it, ugly troll. With a face like yers, ye should na be speaking," Kili retorts.

"As charming as ever, I see." Fili turns to Sayla and grins wickedly while patting his brother's shoulder roughly, "He's feeling better, Kili's Wife."

Kili groans as he remembers that fact and closes his eyes again.

"Kili, shut yer own gob and at least look at how pretty she is. Ye could've done worse!" Fili turns Kili's head in her direction.

"Get yer paws off of me!" Kili fusses, but doesn't move his head. His eyes follow her as he sees what his brother sees in her.

"She's na left yer side, since I dragged yer sorry carcass in here. Thank Mahal, she's worked a real miracle on ye. Ye should have lost an arm or worse. Ye'll only have a scar where she's placed those crystals."

"It's only fun if ye get a scar out of it." Kili quips grumpily, turns back and closes his eyes again.

Fili ruffles his brother's hair good naturedly and heads out the door leaning into to mention, "I'll get ye two some stew."

"Thanks Fili," Sayla smiles and responds gratefully before the door shuts.

"He's fond of ye already," Kili quietly states as she sit down beside him. "He's a good judge of character."

She gives him a comforting grin and gently pushes the hair back from his forehead and places her wrist there to check his temperature.

"What are ye? Some sort of fire and healing mage? The two aren't common together." he asks.

She shakes her head and answers hesitantly, "No, the magic is just a part of my people." She removes the bandage on his arm, inspecting the bite area.

"But...what are ye then? Ye kind of look like an elf. The fair skin, thin frame, ears and all. Ye're just a little short and have that shocking red hair."

She lets out a puff of breath that swishes the hair in her eyes away. "Well. I have some characteristics of the elves. I'm not allowed to say the name of my people. It draws attention from the far reaches that I'd rather not face with out the rest of my people. The far reaches want to harness my power. But I can say, I'm reborn from the fire. It's what gives me power and life. A fire does not live long though. You will be free then, when I am reborn in the fire."

"But...my people..."

"I know it's not fair Kili and your people don't remarry. And it's hard to understand. I was an envoy from my people to offer an alliance between our kingdoms. I chose to offer my hand in marriage on behalf of my people to the house of Durin. Even though it's not the custom for dwarves to marry outside their race. I meant to offer in sincerity. While I have the right house, this isn't what I'd imagined. Don't worry that I didn't have a choice. I've been fond of dwarves since the day I first met Orn son of Orli. Maybe even a little obsessed.**Zabad-uh (my lord)undu- (under)abad(the mountain).**"

"Ye speak Khuzdul? Did this Orn teach ye?" his surprise showing.

The happy memories show on her face and she nods continuing to speak in his native tongue, "He became my mentor in all things of the Dwarves and like a second father to me. I called him Dwarf-Father. But he was an a petty-dwarf. So there were aspects of your culture he could not teach me."

"I'm grateful to him for teaching ye. It does na feel so foreign to speak to ye in Khuzdul."

"At least we're getting along better. The ring has less of a shadow to it than yesterday."

Kili lifts his hand to look at the ring it's almost half black. "The black is so much farther along than when I last saw. It's really better than yesterday?"

She nods vigorously holding his hand and showing him where the black had been more than 2/3 of the way around the band, "I tried so hard not to worry. But the more I tried, the worse it got. I was so relieved to see you wake this afternoon."

Fili pops in with stew as promised, "Stew for the lovebirds...", emphasizing the last word. As he sets it down, Kili throws the old bandages at him. Fili cackles with delight as he exits.

"Does he always enjoy tormenting you?" she lifts an eyebrow with a good natured smirk.

"I think he lives to. This week has to be the highlight of his existence. Do ye have the misfortune of having siblings?"

Her quiet laugh escapes her lips before she answers, "No. My people only have one child. Our race dwindles even faster than the dwarves. Your brother is the closest to a brother I've known." He asks her to tell him more about her people as they eat.

...

Days pass and Kili checks the ring constantly trying to monitor her. Sometimes the rings dark area jumps for no reason. She seems so even keel on the outside. Can't she see his heart softening? Why is the ring changing? Is it because Thorin won't see her and she has news only she can deliver to him?


	3. Chapter 3

Kili tells her he has important business to attend to and will be gone for a time. Each day she asks where he is going and what he's up to and why she hasn't seen him much lately. He can't tell her much yet. With his increasing absence the ring grows darker every day. He can't hurry this along though. He will finish tomorrow, and try to reason with his uncle one more time.

...

She passes by the now familiar set of throne room doors. They are closed again. But Dori stands outside with an ear to the door. Shouts are coming from the chamber beyond the throne room. Dori notices her and turns a shade of crimson. She reassures him in a whisper, "I won't tell, if you don't tell on me for doing the same thing." He squeezes her arm in assurance. He's been her confidant since Gandalf left. She presses her ear to the door to hear.

Kili is trying to reason with Thorin, "But Uncle, she is strong. If ye could have seen her the day I hit that nest. She was glorious. Brave and powerful. She's determined and steadfast. She's learned our language and as many of our customs as she can. And she has news to deliver to ye. Why do ye refuse to see her?"

In Thorin's personal chambers behind the throne room, Kili notices the ring glow and almost all of the black is fading.

"How can ye think of marriage to an outsider?" Thorin rages.

"Uncle, the thing is we are already married in her customs. I've come to care for her..." The glow brightens until there is only a speck of the black left.

"We don't need them. We've done with out her kind well enough. We've welcomed her here and she's taken advantage of our hospitality by taking my nephew from me. I forbid ye to pursue this. And I don't need to hear whatever that cradle robber has to say!" Thorin interrupts and demands.

"What hospitality? Ye won't even talk to her! And I'm 78, na a babe. Our people can marry younger, ye know." Kili can't help but notice the ring's black spot grows again. "By Mahal, she knows what we're saying..." Kili whispers to himself and dashes toward the door, leaving Thorin fuming behind him.

...

Oh the other side of the door she hears the thud of boots, "Dori! Scramble!" the panic sounds in her whisper. The two of them take off in opposite directions.

As she rounds the 15th corner, she takes a chance to catch her breath. She doesn't know if she can take another step. But the clomp of heavy boots isn't far behind. As she pants she realizes that the stolid dwarves can outrun her on foot any day of the week. At least she won't be found at the scene of the eavesdropping. Maybe she can make it back to her quarters if she hides and lets her pursuer run by. She ducks behind a pillar and hopes for the best.

Her pursuer stops not far from the the pillar to look which way she went. Her heart catches in her throat when Kili quietly calls her name. With a guilty look she emerges, eyes downcast. He's not even breathing hard. "Ye run so blasted fast!" he complains.

She dares to look up and move a strand of out of his eyes and behind his ear, "I'm not as fast as you nor can I run as long. But, I couldn't be caught there. Thorin hates me."

"I had to run like I had a pack of orcs behind me to catch up to ye. Dori was with ye, no?"

Silence.

"Yer loyalty to him as a friend does ye credit. Never mind that then. I suspect he went back with Nori and Ori to help my Uncle calm down so he can be reasoned with. Ye heard the argument, didn't ye? Thorin is jealous. The bond between my brother and I and him is very special. There's nothing quite like the closeness of an uncle and his sister's sons in our people. He'll come around. It just takes a while for us to accept change. It's easier for me because I'm younger." He traces her cheek and jaw to her chin then presses his finger to her lips. "I have something to show ye," he tempts and offers her his arm.

Just outside the workroom behind his own quarters he covers her eyes with his hands. "No peeking." She nods agreement and his hands let go to open the door. He takes her hand and leads her in.

She can hear him lighting a lamp and placing it down.

"Open yer eyes," he whispers in her ear.

Her breath is taken away as blue sparkling light fills the room with the lamp under the table sized statuette. Her hands go to her lips then she reaches out a hand and looks for permission to touch the sculpture. Her hands trace the delicate phoenix's uplifted head then each engraved flame on it's raised wings. It looks so real, she can almost hear the reawakening cry. He moves to watch her every expression, hoping to see acceptance. "It's blue fire opal hand blown and carved to show the beauty I see in ye."

In absolute wonder she breathes, "So intricate and fragile, the craftsmanship...accurate and perfect." She walks over to him, very curious now, "How did you know?" Her fingers intertwine behind his neck as she searches his eyes.

The first genuine smile she's seen since the day she she met him fills his face. "Dori conspires with both of us, I'll have ye know. He helped me solve yer riddle in the archives. After that, I could na rest until I finished this. I had to have a betrothal gift. Even though the timing is a little out of order, do ye accept?"

Her kiss said the yes he wanted.

"A dwarf that chooses to take a wife must guard her as his greatest treasure... and I will guard ye with my life," he pledges.

...

The next morning they lay in his bed, intertwined and relishing the time together. His hand traces the place where her heart ring used to fit in her chest and it glows. She points to the ring on his hand and they look contentedly at each other.

A knock interrupts their reverie. "Kili, Uncle wants to talk with Sayla. I saw ye two sneaking off last night, I though ye should have a heads up. I didn't want Uncle barging in."

"I give ye a heartfelt thanks, Brother," Kili responds.

"Shall I be the escort guard for Kili's Wife to get to her chambers, so she can get ready to meet the King?" Fili humbly asks.

"She'll be out in a minute," Kili responds for her, since she can't seem to find her voice as he throws on his robe. He helps her smooth down her dress and hair so she's remotely presentable. Then he opens the door.

"I do believe ye have a severely blushing bride Kili," Fili banters. "Missus yer lovely face matches yer hair."

"Fili, just get her back to her room. I'll beat ye for the remarks later."

"Oooh, a challenge...I look forward to it," he verbally pokes as he offers his arm to her. She accepts but slugs him in the arm for the jibes. Fili looks back at his brother, "Ye have a right feisty one here."

"Git going ye clod!" Kili gives him a kick down the hall with Sayla.


	4. Chapter 4

Outside the throne room doors, she slides her hand into Kili's offered arm. She's going to need his strength for this, and he gives her an assuring smile and nod. Dori comes up to them giving them both a hug for luck and takes his place behind the couple as the others wait with them.

The doors open and they aren't announced. Thorin sits on his throne, glaring. Kili's eyebrow lifts at this breech of etiquette. He and Sayla were going to take their cues from how she would be announced.

A commanding sharp voice booms down at them, "Sayla who has the audacity to presume to be Kili's Wife, come forward." Kili pats her hand and gives an encouraging nod before letting her go. He backs out of the room and kneels to his king on one knee in submission. She raises her head and does her best to not let her knees shake as she walks toward the throne alone and the doors shut behind her. It's make or break time for the alliance with this people.

Thorin simply stares at her, hard and cold as she approaches. She steels her resolve.

"Melhekhel undu abad. (King under the mountain.) Zaidashunizu. (I am at your service.)" She speaks in her perfect Khuzdul as she bows deeply and reverently as she was taught those many years ago.

Thorin's hands steeple at his frowning mouth, "Barely any accent. Ye couldn't have learned this since ye arrived here. Who taught ye, girl?"

"My dwarf father sire." She looks up at his darkening grey eyes, unsure of what to make of his question.

"How came he to be called yer father and what is his name?"

"Orn son of Orli, son of Ornth. He had no children of his own. He and his wife saw my interest in the Dwarven culture and took it upon themselves to be my foster family, sire."

"Orn son of Orli?"

She nods and he grunts an unintelligible reply - something about the folk of Dale and petty-dwarves mixing with others.

"So why did ye come here? I've been told ye didn't just come to snatch away my beloved nephew."

She stiffens a little, but restrains. The fire only lighting in her eyes and she makes sure she holds herself in a proud manner. "Your majesty, I came to offer an alliance with my people."

"Yes, yes. I've heard that. But WHY?" The menace in that last word tells her he doesn't think he needs the alliance with her people.

"Sire, my people have discovered a large contingent of the orcs from Mordor marching this way. It is slow going for the large army, and my people from the South are on their way here to help fend them off. My people should be at your doorstep soon. Perhaps even now. We move quickly."

"Why would we need yer help?" The contempt isn't masked in his question.

"You may not need our help, my king." The derisive snort from him shows his thought of not needing any help what so ever. So she steps forward a bit more and kneels to show the urgency of her message. "But one thing is for certain, both of our peoples are becoming increasingly rare in this world. If we work together, folk from each of our races can be spared and continue on. My people have never made such an offer before and they shall not again. I am the guarantee of their genuine intent. I am the last of the line of the Southern Uu Neill. I volunteered to deliver this message and offer myself as proof of commitment to the House of Durin. On my way wargs pressed in until I could hide and transform to take flight and speed my way here."

"Ye were rather hasty in the offer of yerself. Let us see this transformation." His venom there hinting at her marriage, but curiosity peaked he whispers about her change.

"It requires the end of my life cycle, sire. While I'm not afraid to die, it would be distressing to your nephew." Her eyes darkening and the flames spreading to her hair and hands and the tone in her voice matches her eyes as she breathes her reply.

"Would Kili be free of ye then?" He asks with almost anticipation and a hand on his sword.

"If he wished, sire..." She dares to stand up and step close enough to whisper right next to his face. "Orn Dwarf Father taught me that your people marry for life and never remarry. What would that do to your dear nephew? Kili has my heart and I have his. I would not do something that would cause him pain, if I didn't absolutely have to. Would you alienate him with my death while you still have his undying loyalty?" The pitch in her voice lowers and issues the challenge of the last question.

"Do I still? How can ye be sure?" The pained look in his eyes shows it truly was the contention, his hand still on his sword.

"Yes. He cares for his mother's brother deeper than any other bond between men. He NEVER speaks an ill word of you sire. It's out of that unique love for you." The compassion mixed with force in her voice surprises her.

"Ye will na take him from us?" His eyes filling with genuine worry. The crux being asked, it hurts her. She loves Kili and his people.

"He does not wish to leave you. How could I take him from you? He has a will of iron, just like his Uncle." At the end of her statement, Thorin's hand drops from his sword.

A door creak, and the now familiar shriek of the rock spiders makes her turn and the fire automatically builds from her hands as the door opens and a pile of dwarves tumbles in. The wall of fire crosses the throne room. It leaves all the dwarves untouched. Kili looks up and winks at her then at Fili as if to say, "Amazing, no?"

The angry mask drains from Thorin's face. "Gandalf was right - ye would make a powerful ally. Ye've passed my test child."

She turns back to face him, a puzzled look on her face. Then it dawns. She was setup - to test her courage and resolve. She shakes her head as she lets the tension diffuse and the fires go out. One of the dwarves behind her imitates the pitiful sound of the dying spiders and the others snicker. "What am I to do with these dwarves?" she mutters to herself and pinches the bridge of her nose to hide her embarrassment at falling for it all.

"Kili said that was a sight to behold. I had to see it too." Thorin clasps her shoulders with both hands. His eyes are warm and announces, "Sayla Kili's Wife, ye've captured the hearts of my kin before I could see straight and they plotted to bring ye into the fold. Kili, Fili, Dori and all the others would na give me a moment's peace as they continued to press yer case. How could I refuse my entire clan? Yer bravery, strength of character, and patience do ye credit. Welcome to the House of Durin and the alliance between our people." To the others he says, "Bring the visitor in and let us celebrate!" He holds her hand up in triumph. The shouts of joy behind her started before Thorin even finished speaking.

...

In the vast cavern of the Grand Feasthall with it's dizzying heights and ornate columns, Kili leads her toward the head table. All sounds echo tremendously in here and it's already a ruckus of happy voices. One familiar voice echoes over the rest and startles her. She lets go of Kili's hand and she darts toward the voice, calling with joy, "Dwarf Father!"

The old short round dwarf, with his curly gray hair in numerous braids, extremely bushy eyebrows, and a beard that is neatly braided and tucked into his belt, scoops her up into a big bear hug. "Oh my girl. I've missed ye so!" A tear tries to escape the corner of his eye and he wipes it away embarrassedly. "I should na be so emotional. It's just been so long since ye visited Mother and I."

"There, there Dwarf Father. We are together now. Oh, I have such news for you!" she comforts and kisses his cheek.

"So the alliance is agreed on the dwarven side?"

She giggles, "Yes. Yes, of course."

"I knew that Mahal sent ye to Mother and I for a reason! To think we taught ye enough to walk here in these hallowed halls!"

"And there's the matter of..."

Kili appears at her side putting an arm around her and knowing his position over his visitor. He interrupts confident in his charm, "Mine Wife, is this the one ye spoke of and are greeting so merrily?"

Orn looks at her with a little hurt and touches her arm as a sign of protection and then back to Kili, "Wife?"

"Uhm, yes Dwarf Father. I have much to tell you." She looks a little uncomfortable, since Orn would have liked to be the one to give his permission as Dwarf Father and have his place in the Dwarven ceremony. She can see he assumes that's happened with out him. "Orn son of Orli son of Orth from Dale this is mine husband - Kili son of Kor, and sister's son to Thorin Oakenshield King Under the Mountain."

Orn's eyes widen as he understands who this is and he quickly makes up for his previous rudeness with as deep a bow as his fat belly will allow, "F...F...Forgive me. Me family and I are at yer service, as always."

When Orn straightens, Kili grasps his forearm in friendship, "I am indebted to ye for teaching this gem of all gems our customs. It is I who is at yer service."

Orn's face down right glows with pride, "Well, well. It seems I am at a loss for words, my Lord."

"Please, let me fetch my brother and my uncle. They will be pleased to meet ye, after hearing so much about ye," Kili winks at her before zipping off to find them.

Orn whispers in her ear, "My dearest, are ye happy? Is this young lord treating ye well?" Her eager nod gives him comfort. His hands smooth her hair and he kisses her on the forehead. "Then yoe must tell me the tale when ye're able."

"I've been waiting to. I feel like I could burst. I could not have anticipated things going quite this way, Dwarf Father. But I couldn't be happier. My Father will need to be told too. Though...he will not be as surprised or as accepting as you."

When Kili returns, he introduces his family and Orn somehow manages with out falling over to bow even deeper to Thorin.

Thorin takes Orn aside, "Orn. I must apologize for how this looks. Our families are joined now. Can we move forward together and give them a proper Dwarven wedding?"

Now that the puzzle pieces are fitting together for Orn he smiles in understanding. "Oh! Of course. Sayla has always been a strong willed and impetuous one. This came about because of her people's customs, did it na?"

Thorin nods with a twinkle in his eyes. "Yes, but Kili had his own part in this. It's difficult to straddle two cultures. But my kin were smitten with her instantly." Then his look turns grave again. "I'm unsure how her birth father will take this. Do ye have advice?"

"I...I am unused to giving counsel to a king. But she is much like her birth father. He will be angry, but should be able to be convinced of the good here. She absolutely glows when she is around yer young Kili."

Thorin's worry is replaced with joy from the complement and he pats the old dwarf's shoulder. "Come. Drink with us. And tell me if her people have arrived yet."

...

Later that evening.

Kili knocks on Thorin's door and opens is, "Uncle?"

"What is it Kili?"

He takes a good deep breath before he shares the trouble on his mind. "Will ye come with Sayla and I to meet her kin in the morrow eve."

"A little nervous?" Thorin's perception is usually spot on with his nephews.

"Maybe a little."

"Learning to think before ye leap, my reckless nephew?" Thorin prods just a bit.

"Perhaps." Kili lets out out a small chuckle and a small humble smile.

"I will accompany ye, since ye still have need of me."

Kili's grateful embrace is returned and Thorin cradles his nephews head against his shoulder.


	5. Chapter 5

Sayla tucks the last few wisps of stray hairs behind Kili's ears and straightens his collar, as he puts on his riding gloves. She's never seen him so fidgety. Thorin lifts an eyebrow in annoyance, "Stand up straight Kili. Ye represent the House of Durin today. This alliance needs to be verified on their side."

Fili jogs in to join them. "Ye're na going with out me, are ye?" Kili grasps his brother's arm in appreciation and retorts, "Ye will na scare them off, will ye?"

"Enough, ye two. Let's na keep them waiting any longer." Thorin grumbles and rolls his eyes at their constant teasing and whips his horse into a gallop and the others mount up and follow.

They approach the encampment with it's standards flying high, the cut out shapes silhouetting the phoenix symbol ablaze with blue flames. In fact, the blue fire seems to be everywhere. Thorin doesn't show his discomfort in the memories of the last time he saw this much fire, but his horse can feel it and whinnies in agreement.

As they dismount, she takes the arms of both Kili and Fili. Thorin walks staunchly behind them. Trumpets announce the procession.

The Phoenix king in his firebird form stops his business and turns to them. He is entirely covered in flame, even the train of his robe. An ear piercing cry like an eagle beckons them to approach. He sits on his throne and flame spreads up it in a pillar of fire that seems to reach to the sky. The flames conceal him and then reveal him again in the form like Sayla has now. His bald head shines reflectively under the light and his red bushy beard is a stark contrast to the flames. A fiery circle surrounds the camp. Clearly a demonstration of his power.

The dwarves look around a uneasily, now that they've been hemmed in by fire.

Sayla steps forward to her father and announces, "The House of Durin, Father." There is no reply from him. She presses on with the introductions, "May I present to you the High King of my people Connach Uu Niell."

The dwarven company is a little surprised at rudeness in his lack of acknowledgment, but in unison offer their customary greeting, "At yer service"

The High King's head turns to Sayla as he still ignores the dwarves, "What is this news Gandalf said you had?"

She steps back toward Kili and company and takes a nervous breath before answering this time. But she manages in a clear voice, "I gave away my heart." She pulls down the high collar on her dress for a moment. The collective gasp from her people brings a blush to her face but she stands tall.

The kings hand goes to the bridge of his nose, just like Sayla's did in Thorin's throne room. "You impetuous, foolish child. How will there be another in the line of Uu Neill?"

Kili moves toward the king and looks up with appology in his dark eyes, "I am to blame." Sayla goes to his side and takes his arm and leans on him, "We are both to blame."

Connach challenges with the flames red in his eyes, "She wouldn't willingly let someone just pluck out her heart stone. It was carved from her own bone, gilded with the purest gold and inscribed with the key to her existence. How dare you!"

"I have given her my heart in return," Kili insists.

Connach stomps down to Kili and rages, "Don't you speak to me of your heart. You know nothing of what's happened. You will be the cause of a lifetime's suffering for her! Why should I let you out of my camp alive?" The king takes his right glove off and strikes Kili with it. "You will fight me and I will strike you down and my daughter will get her heart back!"

"Father!" Sayla screams in protest and the tears stream down her face. She tries to stand between her father and Kili, but Kili pulls her in to his side and tightly to holds her there with one arm so he can speak. Her hands curl into fists, clutching his coat and hair and she buries her face in his shoulder so she can't be pried away.

Fili and Thorin join Kili and Sayla, drawing their sword and battle axe and Thorin says, "She is of our House, now."

Connach still raging, but not wanting an all out war, "My fight is not with you, King Under the Mountain.'

Thorin grits his teeth, "The House of Durin always stands together."

Kili swallows hard but stands his ground by stating, "Yer daughter is the gem of all gems to me. Yes, our situation started out very badly from my stupidity. But I will do whatever it takes to protect her and make her happy. I will na hurt her by fighting with ye." Then he encloses Sayla in his both his arms, buries his head in her hair, protecting her go as she cries. His eyes close, because it pains him to see her so upset.

"Coward! Hiding behind your kin!" Connach spits at Kili.

Kili doesn't look up as he replies with absolute certainty, "No. My kin always have my back, as I have theirs. I'm finally learning to think before I act. Sayla needs me. She needs ye. And both our peoples need this alliance."

Connach's desperation is evident, "YOU cannot possibly be the one who completes her! It is difficult enough to make a good marriage among our own people, let alone with an outsider! The ring she gave you will turn black with despair, sadness, and all manner of torment for her. She will die and be unable to be reborn in the fire. I cannot allow this!"

Kili locks eyes with Connach, and his mouth turns up in a tinge of confident smugness. While he still holds Sayla protectively with one arm, he works the glove off his hand. He slowly raises his hand in defiant triumph, showing the glowing perfect ring. The whispers start all around them.

Connach turns pale and walks away to hide his face and clasps his hands behind his back. Silence descends on the crowd as the moments pass. Thorin's family looks to each other to see if any of them can read this angry king.

Connach is able to collect himself enough to speak, but not turn around. "Daughter, I see you have the agreement in the alliance you came for," the High King prods. "What do you see in this people that we should ally with them?"

Thorin's glance at her is questioning, but she calms herself and looks up confidently from Kili's embrace as she answers, "They are a noble people of good character, extremely loyal and brave of heart. Their bond, unbreakable. Their talents, innumerable. They've trengths to compliment our own. Their numbers like our own dwindle. I believe it would be of benefit both our peoples to unite against foes so that more people from both races can survive."

"Yes. Yes. I see the need for this alliance. But I am torn." He turns his annoyance and query another direction, "Thorin Oakenshield. I see your attachment to your nephew. How did you feel, when you first found out about your only sister's son being married to my daughter?"

Thorin puts his hands on both Kili's and Sayla's shoulders and addresses Connach, "I too was enraged. I felt like he was being taken from me. But yer daughter has won the hearts of all my people, including my own. If yer people are all like her, it will be the best alliance we have ever known."

Connach lets his flames extinguish, and turns to Thorin offering his arm. "Then so be it."

"Join us in a feast before war council," Thorin offers as he takes Connach's arm in the familiar greeting.

...

The dwarves are obviously not comfortable having women on the war council, but keep their peace. Intelligence is shared. A battle map is layed out.

Sayla offers her thoughts the group, "I recommend that we pair up one from each clan as we train and go to battle. Our clans will learn each other's tactics and learn to fight as one. My kin are powerful in magic, but not in strength and stamina. The dwarves are powerful, and our magic can compliment their fighting style. Each dwarf can be the attacker, each of my kin can be the defense for the pair. It's a good match and will help preserve the precious lives of our peoples."

The shocked clamor is instant. Neither side knows the other well enough to trust their back to the other. Thorin's arms are crossed with skepticism.

Kili just stares at her for a moment before asking her quietly, "Are ye really going into battle too?"

"I will be by your side," she insists.

"But how can I protect ye then?"

"Who saved whom last time in the tunnel?" She smirks as she retorts.

"_Touché_..." He runs his hand through his hair in mild embarrassment.

"We need to show them how to work together."

He nods and gets their attention. "Listen to Sayla! She and I have worked together in a manner similar to her suggestion. It is an effective technique. So let us demonstrate. Make room. Fili ye will be my foe."

A frail looking old woman steps up to Fili, "Let me be your defense. I'm her match in magic and them some." Fili smiles until she says, "Follow my lead." He shakes his head and she says, "Oh, where's your sense of adventure lad?" Fili smirks, since he can't argue with her spunk and prepares to fight.

Kili makes the first move and swings his sword with full force at his brother's side. The old woman shields Fili but lets Fili's sword through the magic field. Sparks fly as Fili parries and pushes Kili back. They continue to swing at each other, but can't make contact because of the defensive magic. All manner of weapons save projectile (for the saftey of the onlookers) were tried. No matter the attack each brother maKe - whether with sword, axe, mace, warhammer, plain brute strength, or anything else - the fire shield stands.

When the brothers finally tire, the shields envelop both pairs so the dwarves can rest in safety. Fili asks the old woman, "How are ye at dealing with arrows? My brother may want to use me for target practice next."

"I've got you covered, young Fili."

Fili pats the old woman's shoulder in appreciation, "Ye can be my shield partner any day Madam."

"You may call me Eelan. I was just getting started lad." she quips and it makes Fili laugh heartily.

Kili rests leaning on the table breathing heavily and Sayla hugs him. The collective applause starts and the shields drop.

Thorin approaches both pairs, "Pair up the rest of ye. Connach should we risk putting the two us together, two kings in one place?"

"It would be an honor, but you're correct. We'd be too tempting a target. This pairing type though, may also be good for group tactics."

Sayla walks over to her Father and he puts his hand on her cheek.

...

Thus an alliance was born that lasted to the end of both houses. The oncoming orc army was fierce. But it's numbers dwindled quickly under the combined forces. Losses from the dwarf and phoenix side were minimal as projected.

Thorin and Connach lead the charge and their ranks divided the orc forces. Kili and Sayla lead their forces to one side, Fili and Eelan on the other. The orcs were surrounded and divided.

During the battle Fili and Eelan were again a pair and at one point he had to carry her because she was exhausted. She declared it had been a long time since she'd been swept off her feet by a young man. He promised he'd sweep her off her feet any time she wanted if they survived. She ended up adopting him as her grandson and visited him most every year on Durin's Day.

The two armies did indeed use group tactics together. They tag teamed archers, calvary, and trebuchets with those still in phoenix form. So ground and air were covered in shield wall and a rain of arrows, boulders and fire.

Thorin and Connach did end up fighting together. Their partners just couldn't keep up with them. They fought so courageously and tirelessly. The two kings were an unstoppable team. They were targeted though when they accidentally split up. Connach took the brunt of the attacks as he went back to shield Thorin and was wounded fatally. Tears of his people couldn't be used to help in time. He asked the House of Durin to be the ones to light his funeral pyre, so he could awaken to life with his people one last time and search for a new ruler for them. Lighting the pyre is a sign of eternal friendship.

Connach picked from his counsin's side, a wise man named Borough to be High King, and his son followed after his rule.

Thorin ruled under the mountain until he was 256. He married late in life. His wife Unlath gave him one daughter Disa, named after Thorin's sister. Disa was the first female in the line of Durin to rule.

Dori became the best known counselor and master craftsman under the mountain. Many came for his advice and tutelage.

Orn moved to under the mountain to be with Sayla after his wife died. He became lore keeper for the House of Durin and the only petty-dwarf, to be allowed back amongst the dwarves. (The petty-dwarves were outcast ages ago for choosing to live above ground, being too free in sharing the culture and intermingling with other races.)

Fili married Dain II Ironfoot's niece, Ula, and they had twin boys. The twins grew up to be best friends with Kili and Sayla's two sons and became captains of the guard for Queen Disa.

Kili and Sayla lived long together. Thier sons had much of the strength of their father, and the shocking red hair and fire magic of their mother. They would lead and win the great battles of the goblin invasions. They chose to always be at each other's side in a fight. It was like they could read each other's minds as the fought together.

Sayla's many short lives were hard on Kili. He felt like he died everytime he had to light her funeral pyre. Scared she wouldn't reawaken. But he passed in the last of her life cycles with out the fear of having to live with out her. She chose that day to have her final pyre and had Kili's body placed there with her, in the hopes that Mahal would let them enter the afterlife together.

* * *

After I finished writing this story down, the spirit of Durin the Deathless was satisfied and he said, "Yes. Dain II Ironfoot was a right good dwarf for coming to the aid of the House of Durin. But he keeps his own blasted mountain." before bidding me peace and going back to sleep for the ages.

* * *

Author's notes:

Let me know what you thought of the story. Thanks!


End file.
